joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sans (Crossover Battlefield)
Summary Sans is the older brother of papyrus and a major character in the indie game undertale. he first appears in the forest after the protagonist exits the ruins. he serves as a supporting character in a neutral and true pacifist route and the heroic antagonist of the genocide route. Sans is likely if not the most hardest and most difficult boss in the game. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C ' '''Name: '''Sans '''Origin: '''Crossover Battlefield '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Is Older Than His Brother '''Classification: '''Sentry Skeleton '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Energy Projection,Bone Manipulation,Soul Manipulation,Teleportation,Telekinesis,KARMA,Danmaku,Gravity Manipulation,Timeline Awareness,4th Wall Awareness (Knows if the player hacked the game),Status Effect Inducement (Can hold the player in place that the player cannot attack sans and sans cannot attack the player),Resistance To Soul Manipulation,Can Attack A Enemy's SOUL Therefore Damaging It On All Physically And Spiritual Levels,Spatial Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Building Level '(Despite his stats sans has proven to be the hardest boss frisk/chara faced in the genocide route) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Is so fast that frisk/chara could not land a hit on him) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class ' '''Durability: Building Level '(Unaffected by the heat in hotland) '''Stamina: '''Very High (He was able to dodge multiple blows from frisk/chara at immeasurable speeds) '''Range: '''Extended Melee Range '''Standard Equipment: '''Bones, Gaster Blasters '''Intelligence: '''Genius (Sans knows how many times he killed frisk/chara by looking at their facial expression) '''Weaknesses: '''Tires out '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his brother, Sans turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" (It is unclear if this is gravity or simply a 'directional force') and allowing him to easier hit his foes. However, Sans appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Papyrus, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to the walls, ceiling. He was capable of using this ability to bypass the resistance of a multiversal being (Frisk/Chara) and damage them by sheer force of throwing their soul against the walls. However, this accelerated how quickly he tired out during the fight. * Bone Attacks: Sans will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Sans will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move. While his attacks only do a single point of damage, this allows Sans to bypass the player's invincibility frames, essentially meaning he can not only damage any opponent regardless of their defense, but he does a single point of damage per frame (equal to 40 damage per second). He is also able to use his bones to attack the meta-fighting of his enemies, placing them over the various 'battle commands' and even the aiming meter. It is unclear how this would translate to an actual fight. Furthermore, upon accepting Sans' offer to spare you, he offers a hug. If you accept this hug, he creates an inescapable bone prison around it that never ends until their soul is destroyed. This technique is a guaranteed kill, but can only be done if his opponent's guard is down, though it doesn't necessarily need to be for long. * KARMA: Whatever is struck by one of Sans' attacks. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. * Gasterblasters: Strange devices in the shape of a skull which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Sans' bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. * Teleportation: While Sans is unable to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as Frisk or Flowey, he has shown to have incredibly potent spatial manipulation, allowing him to teleport not only himself but objects and other people, as well. During a battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving out of harm's way but moving his foe straight into a new attack. He has also shown the ability to "reset" an individual to their previous position. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Crossover Battlefield Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Serious Profiles Category:Skeleton Category:Sans Category:Skeletons Category:Skeleton Characters Category:Sans2345 Pages